Comfort from the storm
by candy-belle
Summary: Thor loves it when there is a thunder storm. Cute fluffy story featuring 2 baby gods and looking at the brotherly bond before it all went wrong!


**Title:** Comfort from the storm  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary**: Thor loves it when there is a thunder storm  
**Featuring:** Thor/Loki (Thor movie)  
**Warning:** brotherly bond, fluff and 2 very cute baby gods,  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters of Marvel Movies. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended and no money is being made.  
**Notes:** No idea where this came from but I have such a thing for imagining how Thor and Loki were are children (I'm guessing about 6 or 5) before it all went wrong. I adore the deleted scenes that show they were close at one point and this fic came from that idea! Anyway, as always this is unbeta'd so any mistakes you find, please, please, please forgive (I mean it PLEASE!)

As the storm raged outside, Thor knelt excitedly on the window seat, his small hands pressed against the glass, watching intently as the lighting flashed across the sky illuminating the city below. He giggled to himself. He knew he should be in bed, that he shouldn't leave his bed without permission but the storm called to him, the urge to watch it was far too strong for the small god to resist.

As another lighting strike flashed above him, he couldn't help the massive grin lighting up his little face. He loved storms. It was in his very nature and as the thunder roared overheard his own blood sung with delight. But even at his young age, he knew his delight was not yet complete. There was one thing missing, one thing that he knew when it arrived it would make his enjoyment of the moment complete. He didn't have to wait long before there was the tell-tale creak of his chamber door and then soft, almost silent footsteps behind him. He didn't turn around. He never did. He always allowed his visitor to come to him, to make the first move, even as children he understood his brother had his pride.

Barely suppressing a yelp as his elder brother's chamber was illuminate by another flash, Loki bit his lower lip. He gave a scared little mew then screwing up his courage he hurried across the vast bedchamber as fast as his stubby little legs would carry him. Pausing in front of the window seat, he reached up and tugged on the edge of Thor's nightshirt, gulping, "Make it stop! Make it shush."

Thor turned and favouring his baby brother with the warmest smile possible, he sank down onto his rump before wriggling his way off the tall window seat. Once his little feet had reached the floor, he lunged forward and wrapped his arms around his little brother, pulling him close. Loki responded instantly, snuggling into the comforting embrace, his eyes screwed shut as yet another crack of thunder roared outside.

"This is not a storm of my making," soothed Thor brushing a sloppy kiss against Loki's forehead. His smile grew even wider as Loki tilted his head up, the dark green eyes gazing up at Thor with childish adoration. Tightening his grip around Loki's body he pulled him close, promising, "I would never make the thunder roar at you, Bother."

"Promise?" urged the younger boy burrowing closer to Thor as another lighting flash lit up the room.

"I promise," swore Thor as solemnly as his age allowed. Mirroring a move he had seen his mother use on his little brother when upset, he cupped the side of Loki's face with his hand and smiling warmly he pressed a kiss to the tip of Loki's slender nose asking, "Do you wish to stay with me? I will keep you safe." He added not caring how hopeful he sounded.

"Promise?" asked Loki again, a little frown marring his otherwise smooth feature.

"Always," vowed Thor, "You are my brother and I will always protect you."

Loki regarded him for a moment and Thor could see that already brilliant mind weighting up everything he said. The little boy kept his eyes locked with his baby brother and finally he was rewarded by the most beautiful smile lighting up Loki's face as the youngest bother replied, "I believe you."

It took them a few minutes to get comfortable and after more than one elbow in the ribs, they finally settled down – Loki curled up against Thor, using his brother's chest as a pillow. Wrapping his thick arms around his little brother, Thor ordered, "Sleep. I will keep you safe."

Loki nodded but didn't reply and within a few moments the youngest god was snuffling happily in his sleep, one hand gripping the front of Thor's nightshirt as if he never meant to let go. Not that Thor minded. He liked that Loki came to him for protection and comfort. He liked that his little brother always sought sanctuary with him. It made Thor feel special and he valued that bond even at his tender age. As sleep started to reclaim him, the little god bowed his head and, pressing a wet kiss on the ebony hair tickling his chin, he vowed earnestly, "I will always protect you no matter what happened, Brother. Nothing will ever change that. No matter what paths we choose we will always have each other."

Loki gave a little snuggle at that moment, nuzzling his face against Thor's chest, almost as if agreeing with his big brother's whispered promise. Smiling at the reaction, Thor finally fell back to sleep, lulled by the roar of the storm and warmed by the figure of his brother held tight within his stubby little arms.

FIN x


End file.
